Martin, Soultaker of the Universe
Martin, Soultaker of the Universe is the archenemy of Meme Man and Martin God in The rebellion. He is a despicable being who, like Orang, wants nothing but power. He attempts to overthrow Martin God once, but he calls to Meme Man's aid and tells him to reunite the Martin Brothers to stop him. Origin The Martins vary in power level and size; but they all have one thing in common; they are clones of Martin God. In the first moment of their existence, they were exactly the same as Martin in every way. When Martin Created the Universe, he gave all 6 of his brothers a spot on the Martin Council, which is similar to the Council of the Ancients. Over time, creation corrupted some of them and caused them to change. Two of the brothers were corrupted so much that they completely morphed form into different organisms. These two became Meme Man and Orang. The 4 remaining brothers became Martin, martin.exe, Martin the Memelord, and Martin the Soultaker. They were all the same originally, but now there were many different versions that had different appearances, powers, ideals, etc. The original creator remains untouched to this day, and it seems likely he will never change. Eventually, Martin God got so fed up with this corruption that he banished the other brothers and kept the throne for himself to prevent a clash of ideals. None of the Martins held a grudge on him for this; except one. His power-hungry brother, commonly referred to as the Soultaker, kept a vengeful eye on Martin. He spent the rest of existence planning the perfect way to steal the throne for himself. He would have succeeded if Martin hadn't been listening to him the very moment he finalized the last step of the process. It was a dastardly plan; and had it worked, the universe would be a much more cruel and different place. Role in the Story # Martin the Soultaker, being the main antagonist of The Rebellion, has a major role in the story. He generally appears in fight scenes with Orang and bIG bIRD, but he also appears in numerous cutscenes as well. Trivia * The current version of Martin the Soultaker's sprite was not the original version. The original version was made long before The Rebellion was idealized. ** Martin the Soultaker was made after Martin, God of the Universe as a joke antagonist. This eventually manifested itself as The Rebellion. * Martin the Soultaker was designed to be a form of Martin based around fire, an effect which is better portrayed in the current version than the old version. * Martin's background story shows that after the banishment of The Martins from the Throne of the Universe, he spent the rest of time making a plan to take the throne back for himself. Miraculously, he managed to keep it from his godly brother until the last minute, where Martin God found out about it and enlisted Meme Man's help. * Martin's assault on the Cyber Dimension was an attempt to follow Meme Man to the Octahedron of Instability. However, Meme Man took a wrong turn and accidentally led them to the Time Mite Dimension, where they were momentarily trapped and could not follow Meme Man anymore. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Untrustworthy Category:The rebellion Category:The Martins Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Warm and bad Category:Blistering and catastrophic